¿A que saben los besos?
by Inu4Neko
Summary: ONE-SHOT Luego de cierto incidente Chitaru termina por ser la niñera de Hitsugi, no le molesta en realidad le gusta pasar tiempo con ella pero... los niños crecen y empiezan a tener dudas sobre muchas cosas. -Chitaru-san… ¿A que saben los besos?- el rostro de Chitaru se volvió del mismo color que su cabello y se levantó quedando frente a Hitsugi. Para: Shin ya Natsuko Sasaki.


**¡Hola! Solo quiero decir brevemente que este One-shot es un regalo para mí no hija Shin** **'ya Natsuko Sasaki por su cumpleaños que ya paso. Y también es por motivo del cumpleaños de Chitaru que también ya paso. ¡Mejor tarde que nunca!**

El olor a quemado despertó a una peli roja que estaba dormida en el sofá de su casa, despertó alarmada, pensando que había olvidado apagar la estufa o algo peor, así que corrió rápidamente a la cocina de su casa, pero no había nada. Fue entonces que recordó que no era posible que hubiera cometido un error así, podría tener apenas doce años pero bastante responsable. Se relajó al ver que en su casa no había ningún incidente de fuego, pero esa relajación duro poco tiempo ya que si aún no sabía de dónde provenía, necesitaba saberlo, sus padres le habían dicho que si alguien estaba en peligro debía ayudarlo.

Miro por una de sus ventanas para ver que de la casa de a un lado salía humo, según recordaba una familia con una hija menor que ella vivían en esa casa. Pero sabía que ese día sus padres salían junto con ellos así que existía la posibilidad de que la niña de esa casa se hubiera quedado sola, tomo sus llaves y salió rápidamente, golpeo la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abrió. Eso la hizo pensar que no se encontraba nadie en casa, existía la posibilidad de que el fuego se extendiera, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era incorrecto pero peor sería dejar que algo malo pasara. Rodeo la casa y noto que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, con algo de esfuerzo logro entrar y cubrió su nariz y boca con su mano ya que el olor a humo era molesto.

Camino en busca de la cocina, al llegar se dio cuenta de que si se encontraba alguien en la casa, una pequeña niña peli azul que miraba un sartén cubierto en fuego con lo que parecía ser aceite brincando de él, cuando la pequeña noto su presencia la volteo a mirar asustada. La peli roja planeaba disculpare y presentarse, pero recordó que la prioridad era apagar el fuego, pensó por un momento que podía hacer, para después mirar a la peli azul.

-¿Tienes harina?-pregunto y la más pequeña la miro confundida.

-¿Uh?

-Harina-repitió la peli roja-para apagar el fuego.

-Oh… si- la pequeña corrió buscando la harina entre los muebles de la cocina, se lo entregó a la peli roja la cual vertió el saco de harina sobre el sartén logrando apagar el fuego, luego de eso ambas se dejaron caer en el suelo de la cocina- Gracias, el sartén comenzó a quemarse aunque apague la estufa, después trate de apagarlo con agua pero… no funciono.

-Debió quemarse porque subiste demasiado el fuego y este alcanzo el aceite, la mezcla química de aceite y agua hace que se queme aún más, por eso debió ser apagado con harina u otra cosa, el agua no funcionaria.

-Oh… ya veo gracias por ayudarme, vives a un lado ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, no me he presentado contigo, que mal educada soy. Soy tu vecina, mi nombre es Namatame Chitaru, tengo doce años, mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Chitaru-san… Mi nombre es Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-Entonces… Kirigaya… ¿No eres muy pequeña para quedarte sola?- pregunto Chitaru mirando a Hitsugi la cual le regreso la mirada aparentemente molesta.

-Tengo nueve años, soy suficiente mayor para quedarme sola- dijo haciendo un puchero, Chitaru se dio cuenta de que no estaba molesta, solamente estaba haciendo un berrinche, Chitaru comenzó a reír- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Por qué parezco más pequeña?

-No, es eso. Me parece gracioso, yo recién pude conseguir quedarme sola cuando mis padres salen.

-En realidad… es la primera vez que me quedo sola- Hitsugi soltó un suspiro y abrazo sus rodillas-me veo más pequeña de lo que soy, quería demostrarles a mis padres que puedo cuidarme sola y que no necesito una niñera, insisten en que tenga una, pero no me dejan hacer nada divertido, la verdad no me gusta estar sola.

Chitaru no pudo evitar pensar que eso era algo adorable, querer parecer mayor, pero en el fondo seguir siento tan infantil era simplemente adorable.

-Kirigaya… tus padres salieron con los míos, así que volverán al mismo tiempo ¿Qué te parecería esperarlos en mi casa?- noto como Hitsugi se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta y no sabía que responder- Lo siento, supongo que no quieres, me acabas de conocer después de todo.

-No es eso, Chitaru-san me has salvado la vida yo contigo iría a donde fuera- dijo con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a la peli roja.

-¿¡Eh!?- esta vez fue el turno de Chitaru de sonrojarse, esas palabras y ese abrazo era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, recupero su tono de piel luego de unos momentos, después de todo Hitsugi era una niña, esas palabras simplemente eran por la euforia-Vamos entonces.

Chitaru se levantó y extendió su mano hacia Hitsugi la cual la tomo con una enorme sonrisa, dejaron una nota antes de salir de casa, explicándoles a los padres de Hitsugi en donde estaba su hija.

-¿Quieres agua o algo de comer?- pregunto Chitaru mientras Hitsugi se sentaba en el sofá.

-Sí, gracias Chitaru-san- Chitaru sonrió y fue a preparar algo para Hitsugi, luego de cenar algo, vieron algunas películas y jugaron un poco. Al final ambas terminaron dormidas en el sofá, Hitsugi recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la peli roja y está recargando la suya en la de Hitsugi.

Cuando los padres de Hitsugi llegaron decidieron dejarlas ahí, al día siguiente Chitaru les conto lo que había ocurrido, le agradecieron y desde ese día decidieron que Chitaru se convertiría en la niñera de Hitsugi, la cual no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Había pasado alrededor de un año después de lo ocurrido, Chitaru y Hitsugi pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas aun cuando no fuera necesario. Hitsugi no podía estar más feliz con eso, si bien ella odiaba ser tratada como una niña pequeña e indefensa amaba que esa peli roja "cuidara" de ella, se sentía protegida y feliz, en realidad al estar cerca de ella sentía algo especial, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, su corazón latía mas rápido al estar juntas y cuando se separaban siempre se sentía triste.

Una vez le pregunto a su madre al respecto y esta le dijo que era probable que la peli roja fuera su primer amor, desde ese día Hitsugi pensaba al respecto y analizaba eso. En los cuentos de hadas y películas románticas las chicas siempre terminan enamorándose de un príncipe que las rescata de alguna situación, Chitaru la había rescatado y era muy buena con ella, la complacía con todo lo que quería, llego a la conclusión de que era probable que si estuviera enamorada de Chitaru, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era momento de revelarlo, primero quería comprobar que era lo que sentía y llego a una conclusión… necesitaba un beso de Chitaru. ¿Por qué? Porque en todas las historias de amor un beso suele ser lo que lo sella. Ahora solo necesitaba idear un plan para besar a la peli roja sin que pareciera sospechoso.

Como todas las tardes al salir de la escuela Hitsugi se dirigió a casa de la peli roja, la cual afortunadamente ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Chitaru-san- dijo al entrar a la habitación de la peli roja, la cual estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, al escuchar a Hitsugi levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kirigaya ¿Tus padres no están?

-Oh no, si están. Pero…quería venir a preguntarte algo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Chitaru-san… ¿A que saben los besos?- el rostro de Chitaru se volvió del mismo color que su cabello y se levantó quedando frente a Hitsugi, tratando de procesar la pregunta que le había hecho.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿A que saben los besos? Una chica de mi clase dijo que ya tuvo su primer beso yo quiero saber a qué saben.

-K-kirigaya…eso… eso…- Chitaru carraspeo tratando de pensar con claridad que responder- Un beso es algo que le das a una persona especial… a la persona con la que más te gusta estar.

-Chitaru-san es la persona más especial que tengo-dijo Hitsugi con una sonrisa.

-N-no me refiero a eso. C-cuando seas mayor conocerás a un chico y este te Dara tu primer beso- los nervios de Chitaru aumentaban cada segundo más. Hitsugi siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Ningún chico supera a Chitaru-san. A mí no me interesa que me lo de un chico cuando sea mayor, quiero saber a qué saben. Ahora y quiero que Chitaru-san me ayude con eso, Chitaru-san es la chica más hermosa que conozco y quiero que ella me lo de- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-K-kirigaya…- Chitaru no sabía que decir Hitsugi era la única que le decía que era hermosa, muchas chicas solían decirle que era guapo como un chico pero solo Kirigaya le decía que era hermosa como chica.

-¿No quieres ayudarme Chitaru-san?- Hitsugi puso un puchero junto con una mirada de súplica, derritiendo toda la determinación de Chitaru… sentía que hacer eso estaría mal después de todo Kirigaya era tres años menor, apenas era una niña mientras que ella estaba entrando en la adolescencia, definitivamente no estaría bien pero ¿Por qué sentía deseos de hacerlo? Seria también su primer beso, la idea de que fuera con Hitsugi sonaba tentadora.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo… es que… am…- Chitaru desvió la mirada mientras pensaba como negarse. No era tan fácil, Hitsugi no se daría por vencida al menos que escuchara una buena razón.

-Por favor Chitaru-san- pidió nuevamente y Chitaru volvió a mirarla arrepintiéndose de hacerlo ya que Hitsugi parecía al borde de las lágrimas. No podía negarse, soltó un suspiro y miro avergonzada a Hitsugi.

-Tú ganas- dijo finalmente con el rostro completamente rojo. Hitsugi dio un saltito de felicidad y abrazo a Chitaru.

-¡Gracias Chitaru-san!

-Pero no lo hare ahora… deberás esperar… un tiempo y….- Chitaru no termino la frase porque Hitsugi la miro suplicante nuevamente, dejo escapar otro suspiro, definitivamente no podía negarse a ninguna petición de esa pequeña- Esta bien.

Hitsugi coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Chitaru y se acercó a ella, Chitaru hizo lo mismo hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso inocente, un simple contacto de labios, pero fue suficiente para despertar emociones en ambas… emociones que permanecerían muchos años más ahí. Hitsugi se separó con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, mientras que Chitaru parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de tan roja que estaba.

-¡Gracias Chitaru-san!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente, Chitaru no sabía que responder, mejor dicho no podía responder, estaba sumergida en su mente ni siquiera escucho el llamado de los padres de Hitsugi pidiéndole que fuera a casa- Nos vemos más tarde.

Hitsugi se fue mientras que Chitaru seguía pasmada por lo que acababa de suceder, si Hitsugi era así a esa edad, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando fuera mayor.

 ****

 **No estaba segura de esta idea pero me ha gustado el resultado, espero que a ustedes también. Exagere en la parte del fuego lo se XD pero esas cosas pasan uwu no a mi… lo juro.  
En fin sé que probablemente quieren matarme pero he tenido inconvenientes que me impiden escribir como yo quiero ¡pero no crean que abandono el fandom! ¡ESO JAMAS!**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto, ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, ladrillazos y cosas buenas son bienvenidas en la cajita de reviews. Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
